Ligereza
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: —Era horrible —susurró de repente, cuando su pesar había disminuido lo suficiente para dejarla hablar. —¿Qué lo era, Mikoto? —preguntó serio Fugaku. —Que por un momento, creí que esa era la realidad.


**Ligereza.**

 _La luna se alzaba orgullosa, con un extraño y sombrío resplandor blanquecino._

 _El viento parecía helar la calidez más pura y resistente, calando sin remordimiento alguno los huesos de cada uno de los habitantes de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas._

 _Las calles del distrito Uchiha lucían aún más solitarias y oscuras que de costumbre._

 _Sólo las estrellas iluminaban aquellos pasillos._

 _Nadie del Clan, ni de la aldea tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Parecía que alguien había decidido su destino sin que ellos ni siquiera lo supieran._

 _Arrojando al olvido y a la destrucción a cientos de personas inocentes._

 _¿Qué pasaría con los niños pequeños y los adultos mayores?  
¿Qué futuro habría para las mujeres embarazadas y para los adolescentes enamorados de la vida?  
¿Acaso ellos no tendrían ni voz ni voto en sus días venideros? Tal parecía que no. _

_No habría más niños jugando entre sí, divirtiéndose con algún chiste que alguien contó o simplemente comiendo uno que otro caramelo dulce y colorido._

 _Ya no habría más de esa pequeña chispa de vida._

 _No._

 _Sólo había dos personas fuera de casa, y una de ellas no se encontraba contento de estar ahí._

 _Obito e Itachi Uchiha._

 _No hacían ni hablaban de nada, simplemente estaban en el mismo lugar, compartiendo un silencio. No se sabía si les era cómoda la presencia del otro, pero ninguno comentaba nada. Eso no les parecía relevante._

 _La fuerte brisa mecía sus azabaches cabelleras._

 _Con un ligero movimiento de uno, los dos Uchihas empezaron lo que marcaría la historia de su Clan, para siempre._

 _Iban de un lado a otro sin prisa alguna, nadie supondría que tenían que escapar de ellos, tampoco intentarían detenerlos, sería tarde cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Los llantos y gritos de bebés, niños, mujeres, hombres y adultos mayores, serían silenciados de un sólo toque._

 _Únicamente sentirían un segundo de entero dolor y sería todo._

 _Todos serían libres._

 _Todos serían olvidados, sin importar sus buenas acciones o sus malos comportamientos._

 _Uno a uno iban escuchándose los lamentos de aquellas personas de su misma sangre, mismos ojos, y mismo apellido._

 _Ni la súplica más pura y llena de esperanza logró hacer retroceder a los Uchihas._

 _Era como si sus más sensibles emociones fueran opacadas por la obediencia y una breve ceguera mortal._

 _Los dolores y las vidas ajenas serían efímeras. Nadie cambiaría eso._

 _Las existencias que estaban robando, sólo eran un roce en la historia del clan Uchiha._

 _Itachi movía su espada a diestra y siniestra, atravesando cuerpos como si de aire se tratase._

 _No le interesaba la horrorosa ayuda que estaba recibiendo del otro._

 _Con cada herida que hacía, su alma dejaba un pedazo de ella que jamás se uniría nuevamente a su ser._

 _Cada mirar aterrado, asustado e indignado dedicado a él, se convertiría en un sentimiento pasajero que se esfumaría con el mínimo desplazamiento de aquel frío metal._

 _La mano de los ladrones de sueños, al igual que sus nervios, permanecían inmutables, como si de acero las hubieran forjado._

 _No vaciló Itachi un sólo segundo, ni cuando tomaba con su espada la existencia de su apellido._

 _Con dolor, cuándo estaba por finalizar su infame misión, recorrió habitaciones conocidas por él y entró al único cuarto al que no quería llegar._

 _Su lastimero corazón le pidió que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo._

 _Con lágrimas y la interna destrucción de su alma, escuchó las últimas palabras salir de los labios de sus padres._

 _Un inmenso pesar atraso el momento en que su arma, dirigida exclusivamente por su mano, atravesó a las personas que más quería en ese distante mundo._

 _Salió sin prisa, esa sería la última vez que estaría en aquel lugar._

 _Suspiró._

 _Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando distinguió a alguien entre las sombras, y escuchó su voz, desgarrándolo de manera total._

— _¿Hermano?_

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha abrió los ojos inundados de lágrimas y se sentó en su cama, necesitaba aire, y mucho. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza por lo que un mal sueño había provocado.

Tomaba aire con desesperación.

Fugaku, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado durmiendo, despertó al escuchar a su mujer respirar de esa forma.

Jamás la había visto así.

—Mikoto —la llamó con preocupación y un leve tono tan delicado como el terciopelo, tocándola por los hombros. No quería alterarla más— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?

Su esposa no pudo responder, lo único que quiso hacer, fue abrazarlo con una fuerza casi descomunal.

El líder de los Uchihas, sin entender lo que pasaba, la abrazó devuelta, cobijándola con sus brazos.

Pacientemente, esperó a que se calmara, sin soltarla ni un segundo.

—Era horrible —susurró de repente, cuando su pesar había disminuido lo suficiente para dejarla hablar.

—¿Qué lo era, Mikoto? —preguntó serio Fugaku.

Con un nudo en la garganta y un inmenso dolor en su pecho, Mikoto le narró toda su inquietante pesadilla, no olvidando ni el más mínimo detalle, pero tomándose su tiempo para no romperse otra vez.

Su voz y su mirada denotaban un dolor gris y cruel.

—Querida —su esposo tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le sonrió como sólo lo hacía con ella y habló con suavidad —nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos que eso bien pudo pasar, somos testarudos y muy ambiciosos —le comentó, secando el húmedo rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas—, pero el mismo Itachi nos enseñó, que lo único que encontraríamos sería una extinción total. Ya no hay nada que temer. Eso no pasará, nunca.

Mikoto lo miró a los ojos y vio la más pura honestidad en ellos.

—Por un momento, creí que esa era la realidad.

Fugaku soltó su rostro, estiró su mano debajo de su cama y sacó una pequeña caja, mostrándosela a su esposa.

—¿Qué es lo que hay dentro? —cuestionó ella luego de tomar la caja en sus manos.

—Descúbrelo —fue la respuesta simple de él.

Al abrirla, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, pero en esta ocasión, lo hacían de la mejor manera.

Lloraba de alegría.

—No sabía que tenías guardado esto tan cerca de ti —le confesó ella—. Es hermosa.

—Siempre la mantengo cerca, me recuerda lo que puede provocar el poder y lo que podemos perder. Además, para serte honesto, no creí que pasaría.

La pelinegra sacó lo que había en aquel mueblecito, y lo escondió bajo su almohada.

Un beso depositado con el máximo amor que pudo, el padre de los genios Uchihas, tranquilizó a su compañera de vida y con un abrazo, se recostaron para descansar nuevamente. Ambos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —susurró.

* * *

 _Lo que había estado dentro del cofre, era una fotografía._

 _Mostraba a un feliz y orgulloso Itachi, sosteniendo a una niña en un brazo y rodeando la cintura de su esposa con el otro. La niña era hermosa, con sus ojos y cabellera negras como la noche, su piel blanca como la porcelana y mostraba una radiante sonrisa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre. Junto a ellos, se encontraba Hinata Uchiha, su esposa, sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo de 2 años, de la misma edad de su otra heredera. El varón era idéntico a su hermana, con la única excepción de los ojos, estos eran blancos, como usualmente poseen en el clan de su madre, tenía un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y recargaba su rostro en el hombro de Hinata._

 _Rodeándolos, estaban Sasuke Uchiha, con una ceja alzada he intentado ocultar una sonrisa avergonzada, junto a él se encontraba Mikoto, depositando un beso maternal sobre su mejilla. Al otro lado, se encontraba un forzado Fugaku, siendo abrazado por un radiante y siempre alegre Naruto._

 _Todos estaban felices, todos podían seguir sus vidas con normalidad, merecedores del amor que necesitaban._

 _Llenos de una felicidad tal, que sus almas volarían libres y queridas, en cualquier momento._

 _Volando por ahí, con una ligereza total._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Regresé con este OS que espero y les guste tanto como a mí.  
A pesar de que hago mención a mi pareja favorita, el ItaHIna, no es una historia romántica, y lo más importante, es algo que nos comparte nuestra querida Mikoto Uchiha. La suegra de todas nosotras.  
**

 **Gracias a todas por su constante apoyo, atención y tiempo.**

 **Me encantó la historia, para ser sincera. Ojalá a ustedes igual.** **Desde hace tiempo quería subir esta historia, pero apenas pude terminar de escribirla.**

 **Pronto estaré actualizando todas mis historias.**

 **Si aún no le dan like a mi página, Hina Uchiha Granfoy, no sé qué esperan ;)**

 **Naruto y su mundo es propiedad y creación de Kishimoto, el hombre sin corazón. Yo sólo invente este fanfic.**

 _Las palabras así escritas, son el sueño de Mikoto._

 _Las palabras así escritas y centradas son la explicación de lo que contenía el cofre._

 **Las quiero, ¡un besito en la frente para todas!**

 **Uuuuuna última cosa XD Naruto estaba, como todos sabemos, por Sasuki, de qué manera era su relación, eso se los dejo a su imaginación 7uuu7 podían ser amigos, novios, una nunca sabe.**


End file.
